To see you again
by Fullmetal Ai
Summary: It's been 6 years since Chihiro and Haku last saw each other, and Chihiro wants to see him again. What would you do if you were Chihiro? Read and find out.


A/N: I LOVE SPIRITED AWAY!!! I love it, I love it, I love it!! Can't you tell it's my favorite movie? it is the best. okay, nothing more to say but Chihiro/Haku foreva!!  
  
-----------------  
  
My Dearest Haku,  
  
It's been 6 years since we last saw each other. How have you been? I hope everything's okay. You know I wish you the best. I am now working. It's a resturant, called the "Dumpling House." I know, weird name, huh? But it's a really good paying job, for being a waitress there. I would like to see you again, Haku. If you get this letter, I hope you can find it in your heart to come to the human world, even though you're a river spirit. Maybe you could work somthing out with Granny? I hope to see you again, either way.  
  
Yours Truly,  
  
Chihiro  
  
"And once I seal the envelope ..." Chihiro said to herself as she sealed the envelope. "There! It's all ready to send to Haku." Chihiro grinned. But then a thought struck her. There was a problem, and she hadn't even thought about it. How would she send it to Haku? Chihiro frowned. She didn't know where he lived, unless he was living in the Kohaku river. But there was no way she would know. Then she thought she could send it to Zeniba, and she could send it to Haku. That was a way. Chihiro had been keeping in touch with Zeniba for the past 6 years, and she was sure there would be no problem with her sending the letter to Haku. Chihiro grinned once again as she prepared to write a note to Zeniba.  
  
Dear Granny,  
  
Could you please give this letter to Haku? I would be eternally grateful if you could.  
  
Thanks,  
  
Chihiro  
  
Chihiro sealed the envelope, and dropped the two letters in the small mailbox that Zeniba had given her for her 11th birthday. Supposedly, it lead to another mailbox in the spirit world, and that mailbox was in Zeniba's house. Chihiro looked at her clock, which read 11 pm. Chihiro climbed into bed, and stared at her ceiling. Sure, she had to go to work in the morning, but she couldn't go to sleep. Her mind kept focusing on Haku. 'Haku ... I hope to see you again ...' was her last thought before she drifted off to a peaceful slumber.  
  
"BEEP BEEP BEEP ..." Chihiro's alarm clock went off, and Chihiro rolled over to shut it off. She tiredly got out of bed and put some clothes on. She then remembered the letter she sent to Haku last night, and she ran over to the mailbox and looked inside. It was empty. Chihiro hoped that Haku got the letter she sent. She looked at the clock, which read 8:30 am.  
  
"Oh No! I'm gonna be late!!" Chihiro grabbed her bag, and headed out the door, not even saying goodbye to her parents, who were at the table eating. She ran all the way to school, and just barely made it before the bell rang. All through the school day, she couldn't stop thinking about Haku.  
  
"Chihiro, did you hear what I said?" Mr. Yamamoto, her schoolteacher asked her. Chihiro snapped out of her trancelike state, and focused on her schoolwork. She was really glad when school let out. Chihiro headed to the resturant she worked at, and quickly changed into her uniform.  
  
"Chihiro, could you go get some chopsticks from the back?" Chihiro's manager asked her.  
  
"Yes Sir," Chihiro replied, and went to the back to get the chopsticks. While Chihiro was in the back room, A boy who looked not a day older than seventeen walked into the resturant, and confronted the manager.  
  
"May I help you, young man?" The manager asked.  
  
"Yes sir, I'm looking for Chihiro. Is she here?" The boy asked.  
  
"I just sent her to the back room to get some things for me, just sit at that table until she comes back, okay?" The boy smiled and did what he was told. It wasn't long before Chihiro came back with a few packs of chopsticks. she confronted the manager, and gave him the chopsticks.  
  
"Well done, Chihiro. You have a visitor waiting for you at table 9." Chihiro's heart almost stopped. 'Haku?' she thought to herself, and went to the table right away. When she saw who it was, she smiled.  
  
"Haku, you came!" Haku smiled at Chihiro's joyous reaction. He stood up and pulled Chihiro into a hug.  
  
"I had to come see you," Haku whispered into Chihiro's ear. They pulled apart from their hug, and smiled at each other.  
  
"Chihiro, get back to work!" Chihiro's manager said loudly.  
  
"Yes Sir!" Chihiro answered, and looked at Haku.  
  
"I'll wait until you're finished here." Haku said with a smile.  
  
"Thank you, Haku." Chihiro said, then went back to her job. When Chihiro's shift was over, she changed back into her normal clothes, and walked over to where Haku was waiting. Smiling, she grabbed Haku's hand and rushed outside. They walked until they got to the park, where they sat on a bench together. Chihiro was a little nervous. There was somthing that she wanted to do that she had not mentioned in the letter. She wanted to tell him somthing important, somthing special.  
  
"Haku ... ?" Chihiro turned to face him, and he did the same. She looked into his eyes.  
  
"Yes, Chihiro?" He answered.  
  
"I-I have somthing to tell you, Haku ..." Chihiro stammered.  
  
"And I have somthing to tell you, Chihiro." Haku said calmly, "You go first."  
  
Chihiro took a deep breath, and started. "Haku ... when I met you, you were the only person at the bathhouse who was nice to me, even though I was a human. I'm was very grateful to have a friend like you, and I still am. But over time, I started to like you for more than a friend ... and I want to say now that ... I-I love you, Haku ... I could love nobody else ... "  
  
Haku looked into Chihiro's eyes, with the familliar softness that Chihiro knew so well. "I love you too, Chihiro." He said, which made Chihiro's heart leap. They soon became lost in each other's eyes, and slowly began to lean forward, until finally, their lips met. They kissed each other with a passion only they could have for each other, and when they finally seperated, they were out of breath. Chihiro smiled at Haku.  
  
"Why don't you stay here for a while? I'm sure my mom and dad would let you use the guest room." This invitation made Haku smile.  
  
"Okay." He said, and they walked off to Chihiro's house, holding hands.  
  
Fin.  
  
----------------------  
  
A/N: How was it? If you like, please Review! I would like it! 


End file.
